


Saturday Sneak Peek

by hermitpanda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Sneak Peeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Teasers for what I'm working on.





	1. Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that if I don't post something during the week to post a sneak peek of something that I'm working on when Saturday comes around. I've started a new job and am getting ready to move so my writing time has been cut. That's the biggest reason why I haven't been posting as much. I have also decided to not post chaptered fics until they're complete, so that's another contributor to the lack of posts from me. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that these are snippets from WIPs, mostly the rough draft forms, so they're not perfect and things may change during editing.

**Baby Mine - Chapter 1 Snippet**

**Hotch/Reid**

 

 

Spencer knew that some people considered the Sugar lifestyle prostitution. He could see where they thought that. People had relationships with rich, often older, people in exchange for money and gifts. Prostitution was about sex. Money in exchange for sex. Sugar was about companionship first. Any sexual component of the arrangement was secondary. Several of his college classmates had used a Sugar Daddy or Mama to support themselves while they were getting their education. He had never considered it for himself because he had been underage and had been blessed with full scholarships that had paid for all of his needs.

 

He dimly registered Hotch asking him if he needed a ride to the airstrip. He nodded in response and followed the man to the elevator. If he was able to find a Sugar Daddy that shared some of his same interests and would give him enough case each month to cover his mother’s care without expecting a highly sexual relationship while understanding the time limitations of his work, it was something he might consider doing. He halted when Hotch stopped him with a gentle hand on his elbow. He raised his gaze to meet the Unit Chief’s. 

 

“Is there anything you need to talk about? You know you can always talk to me,” the older man stated watching him intently.

 

He nodded. “Thinking through some financial options for my mom’s care. I’m sorry if I’m distracted.”

 

“Whatever you need, Spencer, I’m here. You just have to ask.”

 

“Thanks, Hotch. I’ll let you know.” He gave him a small smile and shifted his bag on his shoulder, mentally chastising himself for being distracted by his personal circumstances when he needed to be thinking about the case they were leaving for.

 

 


	2. Secret Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of an Alpha/Omega story I'm working on with Hotch being the Omega and Reid's his Alpha. Hotch was kidnapped, beaten and drugged so he's OOC.

Spencer slipped into the room. He leaned his back against the door and studied his Omega. Aaron was clutching his sweater vest in one hand while trying to contort himself around his restraints to hold it to his face. He swallowed back bile at the sight of his Omega restrained to the bed at his wrists and ankles. “Aaron?”

 

The older man’s head jerked up. “Alpha,” he cried out in a broken sob and tried to reach a hand out.

 

“Shh, I’m here.” Spencer hurried towards the bedside. He stroked his mate’s cheek, smiling at the way Hotch nuzzled into his touch. The Omega leaned as far into him as his restraints allowed then broke down sobbing.

 

Aaron’s breath hitched as he settled from his tears. “You didn’t come. They tried to make me theirs, but I wouldn’t let them touch me. You weren’t there to get me. Why didn’t you come? Don’t you want me?” 

 

“Of course, I want you.” Spencer tightened his arms around him. He wished he could drag Aaron’s captors out of the depths of hell and kill them all over again. Being killed quickly and efficiently by Morgan and Prentiss wasn’t enough punishment for the torment they had caused his mate to experience. “I didn’t come because I was afraid I’d do something that would hurt you.”

 

Aaron sniffed against him. “They hurt me, Alpha.”


End file.
